Out of sight
by andieb13
Summary: One-shot about anniversaries and family. Delena fluff. AU/AH


**Posted this a couple months ago and I just re-read it and there were a few mistakes and typos that I wanted to fix.. Basically, it's still the same story but it's more edited.**

**Andie xx**

* * *

Elena pulled the zipper of her coat and adjusted the collar before turning to her daughter. Standing on her tiptoe, Alexie was desperately trying to catch her hat, placed on a hook on the wall. Elena took it, smiling, and gently placed it on the head of the girl.

"Why are we leaving, Mom? It's late! "Alexie asked, frowning.

"Because this is a very special day today, sweetie." smiled the young mother. She took the hand of her daughter and left the house. The cold autumn air enveloped the mother and her child while they were walking. Only the sound of leaves crunching under their feet broke the silence of the balmy evening. Suddenly, the girl stopped and turned to her mother.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"You remember the river?" asked Elena. Alexie nodded and looked attentively at her mother. "And do you remember the little bridge that crosses over it?"

"Where we feed the ducks?" inquired the child, her eyes shining.

"Yes. This is where we are going. "

They resumed their walk to the river. After ten minutes, Alexie stopped again. Tired, she refused to continue. She wanted to go home. Elena sighed and took her in her arms. At four, her daughter was becoming heavy, but she had to go on that bridge tonight.

They arrived at the river, Alexie dozing in the arms of her mother. She yawned loudly when Elena laid her on the first stones that made up the bridge. The mother took the child's hand and led her to the middle of the bridge. At this late hour, they were the only ones present. Elena knelt before her daughter and took her face between her hands.

"Do you know why this is an important day, Alexie?" The girl shook her head. "Today is our wedding anniversary, to your Daddy and me. That means it is the party when we became lovers. "She added, seeing the incomprehension on the face of the child.

"Then why Daddy is not there ?"

Elena closed her eyes to fight the tears that were ascending. She would not cry in front of her daughter. Not again. "Daddy ... Your Daddy is far from here, darling. You see, at this moment, he is in another country. It is a country far away and very different than here, called Afghanistan. Your Daddy is a soldier. He helps fight the bad guys and protect people. "

"But if it is your day of love today, why he is not there?" insisted the girl.

"You see, Alexie, in the army, Daddy cannot do whatever he wants. He must listen to his boss, and his boss told him he could not come and see us for another three months. "

Long minutes of silence then passed while Alexie took in what her mother had told her. She thought carefully before asking a question that had been bothering her for a long time.

"Why we came here, Mom?"

Elena smiled and tenderly roamed a hand through her daughter's hair. She looked up at the stars and felt the tears welling up again.

"_If you ever feel like you are about to give up, that you are going to fall, look at the sky. Wherever I am, I will be looking at it too and I will send you all my love, through the Sun, Moon and stars. I love you, Elena. I love both of you._ "

"Because this is where we met for the first time."

Elena gasped and froze at the voice behind her. She turned around and discovered her husband leaning against the railing of the bridge. He was wearing his dirty and dusty uniform, an army bag propped against his leg. He gave her his famous smile that had won her so many years ago and it was what convinced her that he was indeed here, in front of her. Alexie pulled away from her and ran to the man.

"DADDY!"

Alexie jumped into the open arms of her father, just seconds before her mother joined them. Squished between her parents, she laughed out loud. Elena finally let go of the tears she had tried so hard to contain all day. She clutched her husband against her with all her strength and her body shook in sobs.

"Damon ... I thought you would never come back. It's been months since I have heard from you, I tried to call, but nobody wanted to give me any information. "

"I know ..." replied the young man. "We were in a place very far, we lost contact with the base ... But I'm here. Don't worry baby, I'm here. I jumped on the first plane as soon as I knew I could come back. "

"When are you going back?" Elena asked hesitantly. Damon smiled.

"Never. The mission is over, my service too. I will never leave again, Elena. I'm staying with you. "

"And with me!" exclaimed Alexie.

"Yes, and you, little girl! Wow, looks like you've grown! "observed her father, making her blush a little. The girl snuggled against her father's shoulder and after a few minutes she fell asleep. Elena and Damon constantly stared at each other as if the other would disappear if they blinked.

"Dance with me."

Surprise, Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Damon ... There is not even music!" She chuckled.

"Imagine there is. This is our wedding anniversary, and I want to dance with my wife. "

The young woman approached as close as she could and put her hand in her husband's, the other pressed against their daughter sleeping between them. Her husband kissed her tenderly as they began to waltz softly. To the rhythm of a melody that only existed in their heads, and Elena Damon danced for a long time.

They say "Out of sight, out of mind", but nothing can break two persons who truly love each other.

Elena and Damon are in love.


End file.
